


Doctors Orders

by Sarabellum93



Series: A Thorough Examination [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Zexion catches Axel after he and Roxas make love in his doctors office, so Zexion and Demyx get revenge by doing it in Axel's office after the redhead leaves work.





	Doctors Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the Sequel to A Thorough Examination, which is an AkuRoku lemony one-shot. If you haven't read that already, please do, as it will set up the scene of this one shot! (plus, who doesn't love an M rated Axel x Roxas?) ;) If you've already read it, please, Enjoy!

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" A tall blonde with a mullet-Mohawk walked into Zexion's office to find his boyfriend slumped over on his desk.

"Axel was in here and look what he left." Zexion pointed to his waste-basket.

"Hahaha, oh man, that's great." Demyx laughed.

"Huh?" Zexion didn't understand, so Demyx smiled as he sat on the desk.

"Remember when we got back at him for blowing up Dr. Vexen's experiment by having sex in his office? I left my condom in his trash can and wrote that I had been in there."

"That was nearly two years ago!" Zexion failed to see the maturity in his co-worker.

"Guess he finally found someone to use a condom with." Demyx shrugged.

"He did seem rather happy with that blonde."

"So now what are we going to do?" Demyx asked, bored already.

"Well, he did set off the smoke alarm in my lab last weekend." Zexion mused.

"Oh, can we get back at him again, pretty please?" Demyx asked and Zexion grinned with a shy blush.

"Do you have a condom?"

"I'm way ahead of you." Demyx pulled a condom out of his pocket with a grin.

"Don't tell me that you've been walking around with that in your pocket all day, just in case?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

Demyx shrugged. "I can't say that it wasn't out of a hope of some sort."

"Well, Axel left for the day, so,"

"Oh goodie!" Demyx took Zexion's hand and ran out of the office and all the way down the hall, stopping at Axel's.

"I don't have the key." Zexion panicked.

"Babe, relax, I got this one." Demyx pulled out a bobby pin that helped keep his Mohawk in its perfect condition.

Once the tall blonde opened the door, the two sneaked inside and locked it.

"So," Zexion cleared his throat.

"We haven't done this in a long time." Demyx grinned at the rush of excitement that he got at doing something so childish.

"We should hurry." Zexion gulped, not exactly comfortable at the idea of being so intimate with someone in a room that didn't belong to him.

"If you insist." Demyx shrugged, taking off his blue sweater and grey v-neck shirt.

Zexion removed his clothing, standing in his birthday suit as Demyx joined him.

"You're so sexy when you're mad at Axel." Demyx smirked.

"I can't believe he'd soil my office."

"Like how we're about to soil his?" Demyx winked as he rubbed his boyfriends bare ass.

"Well yes, but this is different! He did it first."

"Technically we did." Demyx winced before he sucked on Zexion's neck.

Demyx nibbled at Zexion's neck, biting roughly as the doctor gasped.

"Dem, gentle." Zexion gulped, putting a hand to the sore skin.

"Sorry, I just can't help it when you're so tasty." Demyx bent down to lick his boyfriends chest.

"Dem!" Zexion shivered.

"Why don't you lay down on the examination table so I can reach better." Demyx stood up and cradled his boyfriend, placing him on the cold table.

"Baby, its freezing." Zexion shuddered.

"Let me warm you up." Demyx grinned as he climbed on the table, lying his stomachs on Zexion's.

"Demy." Zexion gulped as he ran his arms over Demyx's strong back.

"What is it baby?" Demyx whispered in Zexion's ear. The doctor trembled as he felt a want tongue trace up his ear.

"Feels so good." Zexion's voice cracked in pleasure. Demyx smiled in his honest hunger for more.

"I'm glad to hear that. How does this feel?" Demyx asked just before his stuck his tongue in Zexion's ear, swirling it around before he bit down on Zexion's ear lobe.

"Ah! Demyx, my tummy." Zexion whined. Demyx sat up straddling his boyfriend with a smirk.

"I have to say, I love knowing that I can make the famous doctor Ienzo, twilight towns smartest, whine about his tummy." Demyx placed his palm on Zexion's cheek.

"I...I love you Demyx." Zexion gulped, unexplainably nervous.

"I love you too Zexion." Demyx smiled before he turned his body around, facing Zexion's feet on all fours on the table, quaking as he felt Zexion's hands run up and down his bubbly ass.

"Back up a little more." Zexion instructed before Demyx obeyed. Demyx looked underneath himself as he watched Zexion take his length in his mouth and fondle his heavy balls.

"Baby, fuck, so warm." Demyx clawed his fingers on the table beneath him as Zexion started sucking his tip. Demyx gulped before he pumped Zexion's cock, placing the exposed tip to his tongue. Zexion clamped Demyx's face between his thighs as he sucked as was being sucked.

"Dem, Demy I can't." Zexion moaned as he felt Demyx groan onto the hard cock in his mouth.

"Hold it in." Demyx sat up, not ready to end so soon.

"I can't." Zexion sat up on his elbows, watching as his boyfriend got off the table to put the condom on.

"Try for me?" Demyx flashed one of his perfect smiles, so Zexion nodded. "Good baby." Demyx kissed Zexion's sweaty temple before he climbed back on the table.

"Demy, hurry." Zexion begged.

"I thought Axel left for the day?" Demyx asked as he pumped his own erection.

"He did, but I just want you in me already." Zexion blushed at his confession. Demyx smirked welcomingly.

"I have no objections to that." Demyx kneeled before Zexion, placing his boyfriends legs over his shoulders. "You ok?" Demyx asked before going any further.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Zexion inhaled deeply, getting harder at the very idea of his physically fit boyfriend thrusting inside him.

"Ok, I'm going to go in." Demyx pressed his tip to Zexion's entrance. As Zexion slowly exhaled, Demyx pushed inside.

"Eh!" Zexion gasped, his stomach coiling as his body accepted the visitor.

"Has it been that long? You're so tight." Demyx grunted in his attempt to fuck his boyfriend while causing him as little pain as possible.

"It hasn't been that long, you're just that long." Zexion coughed.

"Hehe, guilty as charged." Demyx blushed. "Alright lay still, I'm going to push in further." Demyx leaned forward, closer to Zexion's body.

"Kay." Zexion grimaced as he felt Demyx's erection enter further inside him.

"Can I move now?" Demyx asked after he made it all the way in.

"Yeah, hurry." Zexion gasped when he felt his boyfriend thrust repeatedly.

Demyx lowered his chest so that his forehead was touching Zexion's. Their heavy breaths mixed as Demyx moved faster, impaling his boyfriend's sweet spot.

"Ah, ah, hah!" Zexion screamed as he came without warning.

"Fuck, so warm." Demyx felt the liquid slid down his perspiring stomach.

"Baby, baby!" Zexion's body shuddered just as Demyx released into it.

"Oh god." Demyx panted, working hard to catch his breath.

"Dem, I'm tired." Zexion huffed, letting his legs fall off the table as Demyx let his body crash on top of his boyfriends.

"Me too, getting revenge on Axel took a lot of energy." Demyx sighed.

"It did. What would you say to going back to my place for some cuddling?" Zexion asked with a shy smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Demyx sat up and helped Zexion up as well.

"Come on, let's clean up." Zexion rushed his clothes on.

"Fine, I'll get dressed." Demyx rolled his eyes as he buckled up his pants.

"Hey Dem, where's the condom?" Zexion asked with an embarrassed blush.

"I was going to put it in the trash, why?" Demyx slipped his shoes on.

"I have another idea, to get revenge at Axel for destroying my lab and leaving his used condom in my office." Zexion's cheek went red with his thoughts.

"Well the blush on your face says that it's a genius idea, so let's hear it." Demyx grinned.

"Hand me that latex glove over there." Zexion pointed to a shelf high up on the wall that had boxes of latex gloves on it.

"Here you are." Demyx handed his lover a single glove.

"Can you blow it?" Zexion asked, causing Demyx to raise an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Baby I'll blow whatever you ask me to." Demyx blew a kiss before he exhaled into the glove to stretch it out.

"Ok, hold it open." Zexion ignored his boyfriends comment with a cough.

"Now what?" Demyx held the glove open, watching as Zexion poured the condoms contents into the glove.

"Now, we put the glove back, and when Axel puts it on in the morning, he'll get a nice surprise." Zexion smiled in guilt.

"Babe, that is positively evil. I must say that I am surprised, impressed, and extremely turned on." Demyx put his hands on Zexion's hips, standing behind him with a soft kiss to his neck.

"Thank you Demy. So, back to my place for cuddling?" Zexion swayed his hips playfully.

"Yes! Come on cuddle buddy." Demyx pinched Zexion's hip, took his hand, and dragged him out of Axels office in a hurry.

"Hmm, maybe you should have written that you were there, on Axels whiteboard like you did last time." Zexion thought aloud while Demyx drove them home.

"Oh don't worry, Axel will know that it was us." Demyx smiled proudly as he sped through a changing light.

"How's that?" Zexion asked in curiosity.

"Cause I kind of accidentally might have left a guitar pick on his desk." Demyx shrugged. "It's practically the same as my signature."

"I can't wait to see what his reaction will be tomorrow." Zexion grinned.

"You'll have to let me know. Until then, why don't we take a shower and clean up. I'd love to wash those little cheeks of yours." Demyx winked.

"If you say so." Zexion blushed.

"Oh, consider it doctor's orders."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of requests to write this after I wrote the Axel X Roxas Doctor one-shot, so here is the "sequel" for Demyx and Zexion! Hope you all liked it! If you LOVE Zemyx as much as I do, please check out A Taste Of Loneliness, or even A Scattered Dream! Thanks!  
> Heart, Sarabellum


End file.
